Brothers of the Flame
by DragoCygnusthefifth
Summary: After the events of the fight with the Basilisk, the venom coursing through Harry's veins unlocks something deep within him, something that no one saw coming. Secrets are revealed, and everything Harry once knew has been thrown out the window. Possible M later on, maybe even MA for possible gore. Pairings will be revealed when revealed
1. A seal is Broken

**A/N: First off, this here is my second story to be posted to FF, though I will have plenty of others to write (hopefully).**

 **Now first thing I would like to clear up is that I will not be posting frequently or even on a schedule. Writing takes time, as most will know, and I need inspiration to write. I'm also working on a third FanFic, whose first chapter I will be posting in the next couple of days. Due to this, all three will have sporadic updates, due to the load of work they will need.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review and PM me of any changes that may need to be made for grammatical changes.**

 _-Line-Break-_

A prophecy was told in ages past, heard by few, but uttered by many. It told of the coming of four siblings, when evil was at its worst, when the people of Assiah needed help the most.

 _When times are at their worst_

 _When death is ever present_

 _Four siblings shall be born_

 _To the blue flamed god_

 _As the seventh month dies_

 _To a woman who has thrice defied the darkness._

 _The first shall be brave and true_

 _The second loyal and just_

 _The third intelligent and kind_

 _While the fourth, ambitious and cunning._

 _They will have power that none shall know of_

 _Vanquishing the darkness with blinding light._

 _By themselves they will be unstoppable_

 _But together, they will be invincible._

Over time, the prophecy had come true on multiple occasions, fending of the darkness that had attempted to enslave humanity. However, on one ill-fated Christmas Eve, a fraud of a seer came across the prophecy, and altered it to regain her standing.

She told the prophecy to one Albus Dumbledore, who, while at first was disappointed in the lack of skill, was easily fooled by her 'prophetic wisdom', as she recited the prophecy that doomed the world.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

 _Born To those who thrice defied him_

 _Born as the seventh month dies_

 _And the Dark Lord shall mark hum as his equal_

 _But he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not_

 _And either must die at the hand of the other_

 _For neither can live while the other survives_

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches_

 _Born as the seventh month dies_

- _Line-Break-_

Pain. That was all Harry could feel. Searing, blinding, white hot pain.

He could heard muffled sobs next to him from Ginny, still slightly pale from the effects of the Tom Riddles diary. He didn't know what she was crying about, though he had some ideas. He shifted slightly from his kneeling position on the chamber floor to get a better look at her.

"Are you okay Ginny?" Harry asked quietly, hissing slightly from the searing in his veins. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"It's just, e-everything, it-it was all me. The dead-", she drew a shaky breath at this, "- The dead chickens, the blood on-on the walls, letting the Basilisk out in the first place. If it wasn't for the-the diary every th-thing that happened this year. It's all my fault." She let out a breath, slightly steady now, no longer crying.

"Oh my god, look at your arm Harry. What happened?" Ginny gasped in shock as she saw the puncture wound in his arm.

Harry grasped the Basilisk fang in his hand, slightly shaky now. 'Am I going to die?' he thought before answering. "This is what caused it" he replied, holding up the fang. "And I think it's too late for me. The poisons gotten too far by now. If I were you, I would get out of the chamber. There's been a collapse in the roof, but Ron's been trying to make a hole for you to get out."

"But, I don't want to leave you, Harry. You can't just stay here and die. We've got to get-"

"I said leave, Ginny. I can't be helped now. Go!" Harry cut in. "Just go, and tell them the truth of what happened. I'm sure that Dumbledore will believe you when you tell him."

Ginny looked shocked at Harry, not because of his tone, but because of his eyes. Unbeknownst to Harry, his eyes had flickered from their usual emerald green, to a deep blue with red pupils. However, she nodded in response, and after hesitating for a second, got up from her knees and ran back to the entrance.

As all this had happened, Harry could feel the searing, blinding pain spreading further and growing in strength. It had turned slightly euphoric, in a way, as black spots slowly started to cross his vision. When he saw Ginny leave the chamber, he finally let go of the fang in his hand, accepting his inevitable death.

The last thing he noticed before his vision went completely black, was a blinding blue light, and a sudden surge of magic coming from his core.

 _-Line-Break-_

In three offices all across the world, alarms started blaring madly.

The first was in the office of Albus Dumbledore, who had started to slightly doze off in his chair. As the alarms started, Dumbledore jumped to his feet, wand raised, expecting an attack. He calmed slightly when he found no one in his office, and quickly turned to the source of the noise.

One of the whirring gizmos in his office was spinning madly, letting off an ear splitting screech while it spun like a spinning top. He stared at it in horror, never having expected this to start spinning in hs many years as Headmaster. It signaled that there was a demon in the halls of Hogwarts, but how it had managed to get that far, he had no idea. Of course, he was always alerted when they tried to enter the grounds, but they had never made it through.

A second ornament stood on another table, thin golden tendrils forming a tree, each golden branch holding the purest of gems. Each one glowed brilliantly, signifying the strength of many compelling charms still in use. One gem, however, had gone dull and dark, the charm no longer in use. Albus frowned in thought, as this emerald showed the strength of the compelling charm on Harry.

A third object stood on the same table as the golden tree. This object, however, looked different to what it had been only hours before. Albus was seething in anger as he realized that his puppet was now no longer under his control. What used to be an ornately carved, and seemingly solid, dark wood cube, with ornate golden inlay in intricate spirals, with small emeralds and sapphires found across its surface. The inside of the cue, normally inlayed with the finest silks of blues and greens, was now a charred wreck, small blue flames dancing across the surface of the wood.

Albus hadn't known what to expect when the alarms went off, but now he had a fairly clear idea of what had happened.

- _Line-Break-_

The second office was the office of one of the Grigori, in the Vatican. While Balthasar was casually signing forms (this form of exorcism can be allowed, no he wasn't going to outlaw magic) etc. etc., the alarms started blaring, announcing a new, and possibly deadly, threat to the world.

Balthasar jumped as the alarms started, not expecting it in the slightest, sending his hand flying across the page, ink following the pen in his hand as it went. Sighing in annoyance, he turned to the source of the noise in his office.

A shiny silver pyramid, set in an indent in the wall, was screeching loudly, and blowing thick clouds of dark blue smoke from the top. Balthasar pulled and ornately carved, dragon heartstring wand from his flowing robes, and silenced the pyramid. 'This was not good at all' he thought, as he pressed the button for the intercom on his desk.

"Ms. Walters, I'd like you to call agents Casper and Melchior to my office now, please. I do not care if they are on a mission either, they are to meet me here immediately" he said into intercom, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Right away sir" the woman on the other end called, as she hurriedly did what he had asked.

Within minutes, there were two sharp cracks as the air was displaced, and standing before Balthasar were the two other Grigori members he had called over.

"What do you want Balthasar, you know how tiring apparating from America can be" Casper exclaimed, exhaustion covering her face. "I hope this is important Balthasar, for your sake."

The older, calmer and infinitely more patient Melchior glanced at Casper, urging the young woman to be calm. "What do you want of us, Balthasar?" The old man asked in a powerful, yet controlled voice. "I was on a delicate mission in Russia when I got the call, and I worry that I may have to abort, brother."

"Well, brother, sister, I have grave news" Balthasar announced in a grim, determined voice. "It has come to my attention that one of the half-bloods have come into their inheritance."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Melchior asked, pondering the announcement. "I thought their inheritance was sealed until they were fourteen. What could have possibly happened?"

"I am unsure as to what has happened, but what I can say is that I know where the boy is" Balthasar breathed out. "It is one of the two we left in Britain."

Melchior fell into deep thought, while Casper stood with confusion written on her face.

"What boys? What inheritance? What are you not telling my, Balthasar? Melchior?" the young woman asked, anger and frustration mounting with her confusion.

"Calm down sister, or you'll burst a blood vessel" Balthasar said slowly.

Melchior piped up at this point. "Do you remember the Blue Night, by any chance Sister Casper?" Melchior delicately asked, knowing he was going into dangerous territory.

"Of course I remember the Blue Night, you big dolt, my father died that night!" Casper exclaimed, with emphasis on the word father. "Why do you ask? What does that have to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with what's happening now" Melchior replied softly, eyes glazing over in memory. "On that night, twelve years ago, a woman named Yumi gave birth to four sons. These sons were the bastard sons of Satan, the god off demons."

The young woman looked stunned at first, before she was seething in rage. "And so why are they still alive? The sons of the most feared demon in existence, still breathing. Do we not devote our lives to killing demons, Balthasar? What about you, Melchior?"

The two men locked eyes, before both breathing out slow, shallow breaths. "We were not the ones who made that decision, Sister Casper" Balthasar slowly answered. "We had sent Shiro Fujimoto, the previous Paladin, and Mephisto Pheles to find them, and let them choose what to do. We knew that they wouldn't have the heart to kill newborns, and so Mephisto helped Mister Fujimoto seal their demonic inheritance. However, we were ensured that the seal would last another two years, at the least."

Casper was still furious from the revelation, but understood the reasoning. "So what do we do now, Brother Balthasar, Brother Melchior?" Casper asked worriedly.

"We are to collect the two brothers in Britain and inform Mephisto of the predicament. He will get the other two from their home in Japan with Shiro" Melchior informed Casper, Balthasar nodding as he went on. "I have a feeling this will be quite a shock for the four of them."

"I agree" Balthasar said, still nodding. "I will draw up the paper work, get them into the custody of the Vatican, or Mephisto. He is their uncle, after all. Thank you for your time, Brother Melchior, Sister Casper. I believe we all have work to do. I want the two of you to pick up the boys in Britain in about two weeks. Until then, thank you for your time."

"Yes, Brother Balthasar" Casper and Melchior chimed in together.

With a crack, the two disapparated from the office, while Balthasar sat behind his desk and started writing up the custody forms.

"Ms. Walters, I want you to get me in touch with Johann Faust of True Cross Academy" Balthasar called into the intercom.

"Right away sir" was the woman's only reply.

- _Line-Break-_

The third, and final, office to have alarms go off in it that day was the office of Mephisto Pheles.

The demon King of Time calmly got up from behind his desk, as he went to investigate the noise that had so abruptly temporarily deafened him. What the man found was something he wasn't expecting to go off for another two years. Calmly, he silenced the intricately detailed, silver sphere, and calmly pulled out his phone.

"Mephisto" the man on the other side called in greeting. "What do you want? I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Good morning to you too, Shiro, nice to be talking to you too" Mephisto replied to the exorcist. "Somethings come up, and the Grigori are going to contact any moment now about it."

The King of Time paced his office as he talked, passing the windowsill the silver sphere was on constantly. It was not often the white clad demon was worried, or paced in his office, but this was one of the rare moments.

"Before you ask anything Shiro" Mephisto continued. "Have you had any problems with Yumi's boys?"

"No I haven't" the aged exorcist replied slowly. "Why do you ask? If I remember correctly, and my memory is usually a little fuzzy, I distinctly remember you assuring me the seals on the boys inheritance would last till their fourteenth. They're not even thirteen yet."

"I know what I promised you, Shiro, and the seal should last" the demon replied haughtily. "Just that something unexpected has happened. Hadrian's seal has broken." He left it at that, knowing that Shiro would understand.

"It what? You told me it would last, you lying b-"

"Shiro, Shiro, SHIRO" the honorary knight yelled into the phone, and waited for the insults to die down. "When I made the seal, I made precautions and loopholes. I think Hadrian almost died this morning, Shiro. The seal wasn't broken because of time, it was broken because he almost died."

"What do you mean, Mephisto? I don't like where this is going" Shiro muttered through the phone.

"Mister Faust, there's a Brother Balthasar on the line asking for you" Mephistos secretary asked from the office door.

"Hold that thought Shiro" Mephisto said into the phone. "Send the call to my work phone."

"Yes Sir, just a moment sir" was the reply.

Mephisto walked over to his desk and quickly put the phone onto speaker, as well as the call with Shiro.

"Shiro you're on speaker. Same for you Brother Balthasar" Mephisto called out to the two phones after he had traded greetings with Balthasar.

"We need to talk, Mephisto, about your nephews. And your wards Mister Fujimoto" Balthasar started immediately. "A problems arisen that needs your help."

"We are well aware of the problem, Balthasar. We are just wondering as to what caused it" Mephisto revealed to Balthasar. "I have a feeling Hadrian almost died today."

"What do you mean by that, Mephisto? What does Hadrian almost dying have to do with one of the seals breaking?" Balthasar wondered out loud.

"One of the loopholes I placed in the seals was if they were to die, or come so close to death that they would die" Mephisto explained. "If there was no way for them to survive, and what was happening couldn't be stopped, the seal would break. The surge in power would save them from their deaths. Clearly Hadrian has been in this situation, otherwise the seal would not be broken."

"So what should we do?" Shiro enquired.

"I will meet with the two boys, enquire with Albus Dumbledore about this, and hopefully get the four boys to finally meet" Mephisto replied. "I want to know why my nephew almost died."

"I agree" was the reply from both phones.

"If you can get them out of there immediately, it would be helpful. I can get exorcists to scope out Hogwarts if you want Mephisto" Balthasar announced.

"I'll do it myself when I get the boys" Mephisto said without hesitation. "In fact, I might as well do it right now."

"Agreed" the men said together.

"I'll call when I'm finished at Hogwarts."

And with that he hung up, and organized a private jet bound for Britain.


	2. Secrets revealed

**A/N: Okay people. The second chapter for Brothers of the Flame is here.**

 **Before I get to the actual chapter, I would like to address a few things. This being one in regards to pairings. I got a comment for my other story, which is also starting up, that they were happy with my pairings, as long as it contained no slash.**

 **Now, as much as I can't stop bigots from reading my stories, I will make the executive decision on the pairings, and refuse to announce the pairings before I write a chapter in regards to said pairings. This is more so that people will read the story based on whether it sounds good or not while in its starting chapters, rather than have them reading based on the pairings in the story.**

 **On that note, have fun reading my story, and I will try to finish writing the second chapter for A Tale of Two Avatars.**

 **-** _ **Line-Break-**_

It had taken Mephisto the better part of the past twenty four hours to finally make it to Hogwarts. As much as he had his own private jet, it was still incredibly tiring on the millennia's old demon. Though he could have snapped his way to Hogwarts, he had to be wary around his nephews, as they were entirely unaware of their inheritance.

Right this moment, however, Mephisto was pacing outside the gates onto the Hogwarts grounds pondering how exactly he was going to get into the grounds. He had owled Dumbledore the moment he had stepped off of the jet in London, to inform him of his eventual arrival, but was now growling a number of obscenities under his breath aimed towards the old coot.

Dumbledore had, in fact, met Mephisto at the gate, but refused to let him entre the grounds due to his obvious demonic looks. Dumbledore still stood at the gates, waiting for a reply from Mephisto about this 'sudden revelation', when the idea hit him as if he had just walked into a wall.

"Stand back, Dumbledore, I'm going to attempt something here" Mephisto warned, watching as the old man stubbornly refused to move. "Don't say I didn't warn you, old man."

"What exactly are you doing, Mister Pheles?" Dumbledore inquired as he watched the oddly dressed (for Dumbledore at least) man raise his right hand.

"Watch and you shall see" the demon replied while gathering his magic. "Eins, Zwei, Drei."

On drei, Mephisto snapped his fingers together loudly. All seemed quiet for a moment as nothing happened. Dumbledore frowned at the demon, while said demon just smirked at the gate.

With a large boom sounding out across the castle grounds, the anti-demon wards surrounding the castle visibly shuddered, stubbornly holding for a few seconds, before they shattered with an ear splitting smash. Students stared out of the windows in utter shock, the older levels wondering how one man had managed to bring down such powerful wards.

"Now where were we, Dumbledore?" Mephisto quietly asked the old man, abstract horror written all over his face. "Ah, I remember. Where are my nephews?"

Harry looked around wide eyed in Dumbledore's office, wondering what exactly had happened. A man wearing a full white suit, white top hat and holding what looked like an umbrella was sitting in one of the chairs opposite Dumbledore's. He had dark purple hair, something the Aunt Petunia would have an absolute fit over.

He had only been in the office for the past ten minutes, having woken up in said man's arms while on the way to the office. There were others in the room as well, including Ginny's parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley, as well as Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. Everyone was staring at him, even the previous headmasters in their portraits had stopped to stare at him.

The reason being was that he was covered from head to foot in dancing, light blue flames. Oddly enough, they had not burnt his clothes or his hair, or even himself for that matter. He could feel their warmth as they flitted across his skin, but there was no pain. 'Why is this happening to me?' he thought. 'And why am I not being burnt? I've burnt myself plenty of times while cooking for aunt Petunia but this is a first.'

He suddenly saw something move behind him, just outside of his vision. He turned to look, but saw nothing there. However, everyone in the room had gasped loudly when he turned, and quickly faced the rest of the room.

That was when he saw it. A long, thin mass, covered in black fur, and topped with a dark blue tuft of hair. He followed the mass until it went out of his sight behind him. He grabbed the mass and felt a shiver run up his spine as he pulled. 'So that's why they gasped' Harry thought. His thoughts quickly turned to 'Why on earth do I have a tail?"

The man in white, who had introduced himself as Mephisto, stood up from his chair and turned to him. Harry still held the sword of Gryffindor in his hand, and held it up apprehensively towards the stranger. The man chuckled slightly, showing off sharp canines, and long, pointed ears.

"Hadrian, how are you?" the man asked loudly in his smooth voice, the others in the room frowning at the wrong name. "May I look at that sword your carrying?"

"First of all" Harry said, tone neutral. "My names Harry. And yes, you may have a look." He handed the sword over, hilt first. "And I'm good thank you, aside from almost dying in the chamber. How do you know me, Mister Pheles, if you don't know mind my asking?"

"Thank you" he said. "And I know you, because I am your _real_ uncle, not those pompous muggles you've been stuck with." He raised a hand for silence from Harry, who had opened his mouth to speak. "And before you ask, I wasn't able to take you out of there for a number of reasons. But now that you have found your true inheritance-" the man indicated the blue flames dancing across Harry's skin "-it is now too dangerous for you to stay with them. Now-" he grasped the sword tightly and took a proper look at it "- what do we have here?"

"That is the sword of Gryffindor, Mister Pheles" Dumbledore replied in a slightly angry tone. "Now hand me the sword, sir. I do not appreciate demons handling an artifact of Hogwarts."

Harry stood there shocked. 'Demon? Dumbledore has surely lost his mind' he thought. But as he looked around the room, the Weasley's looked furious, while Lucius had his familiar smirk on his face. Rather than allay his fears, it simply heightened them.

"Ah but Dumbledore, it's not even your sword" Mephisto said loudly, his face the picture of calm, but his voice gave him away. "And besides, the swords already chosen Hadrian here as its master. I cannot let you stand in the way of this."

Dumbledore was furious, but instead Mephisto took a deep breath to calm himself and turned to Harry, kneeling down to his level. "Would you like me to stop the flames, Hadrian?" Mephisto asked, voice utter calm now.

"Yes please, sir" Harry said respectfully, already trusting the man. "If you don't mind my asking, why do you call me Hadrian, and not Harry?"

"I call you Hadrian, because that is what I named you" Mephisto replied calmly. "In fact, I named all four of you, you know?" Harry looked confused, but didn't manage to ask before Mephisto stood. "Now, can you hold your hands out palms up?"

Harry did as he asked, knowing that asking questions would only make the process take longer.

"Good" Mephisto said quietly. "Now, what hand is your wand hand?"

"My right, sir" Harry replied quickly.

"You sure were raised well with your manners, weren't you Hadrian?" Mephisto said loudly, making Harry beam widely. He placed the sword of Gryffindor across Harry's hands, handle in his right. "Now, this is going to hurt slightly, but whatever happens, don't let go of that sword, okay?"

"Okay" was Harrys short reply, not caring that he would be in pain. He had suffered plenty of pain before in his short life.

Despite a questioning look at the quick reply, Mephisto got started right away. He grasped Hadrian's temples in his hands, thumb on the forehead, pointer and middle finger extended across the side of Hadrian's skull. "Close your eyes" Mephisto said quietly, so only Hadrian could hear. The demon nodded as Hadrian complied, and quickly got to work. He closed his eyes, letting his magic flow around him and Hadrian, searching for his prize. To the rest in the room, dark purple thunder clouds, glowing with lightning surrounded the two. Dumbledore, Lucius and Mister Weasley drew their wands cautiously. When he found what he wanted, Hadrian's magical core, but frowned at what he saw.

He saw the emerald green and golden sphere that was Hadrian's magical core, surrounded by dancing blue and red flames, the same color that the flames dancing around Hadrian would eventually change to when he matured. But what was interesting was the other two things that surrounded Hadrian's magic core. The first was a sickly red and black cloud, oozing dark magic, beckoning Mephisto closer. As he approached, he caught the cloud in his hands, funneling lethal amounts of his magic into the cloud. It shuddered for a moment, before imploding.

An ear splitting howl of pain ran through the room, making the other occupants of the room jump in fright. But rather than the screaming howl of a twelve year old, it was the screams of pain of a thirty year old man.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked Dumbledore. "Will Harry be all right?"

"I do not know Molly" was Dumbledore's grim reply. "I simply do not know."

Still in Hadrian's magical core, Mephisto frowned worriedly at the other thing surrounding the core. Thick, heavy black chains wound their way around the core, restricting its growth, tying it to the ground of whatever room he was in. "What do I do now?" Mephisto asked himself out loud. "If I remove the bind, it's going to cause more pain than I wanted too, but leaving it is going to cause even more damage."

He sighed, and set to work on doing what was there to do in the first place. He summoned the spirit of the sword that Hadrian currently held, whispering to the tall blond man, who eagerly nodded. Mephisto then summoned his magic, channeling it towards the blue and red flames surrounding the core. The flames eagerly rushed towards the familiar magic of the demon, and he channeled them towards the man next to him. The flames surrounded the man, and quickly seeped into his skin. With a small smile, the man disappeared, only small traces of the flames remaining on Hadrian's core.

"Looks like I'm going to have to remove these chains" Mephisto muttered angrily. "Who would do such a thing to such a young boy?"

Mephisto moved closer to the core, feeling waves of unused magic rolling off of the core. The thick black chains were covered in glowing red runes, radiating dark magic, holding back the poor boys strength. This was going to hurt Hadrian way too much for Mephisto's liking. He carefully grabbed the topmost chain in one hand, and with a quick "Eins, Zwei, Drei" clicked his fingers, shattering the chain his hand was on. "This is going to take a while" he said under his breath.

In the room, a pounding wave of greenish-golden magic flew out of the purple thunder clouds, blasting the Weasley's and Malfoy to the floor, and Dumbledore back into his chair. Before the four of them could recover, another wave of magic blasted from the clouds, quickly followed by another.

"What is that, Albus?" Lucius drawled as he got to his feet, grasping a cabinet along the wall. "What is the meaning of this?"

But before Dumbledore could answer, a fourth and final wave of magic came rolling from the wall of clouds, the clouds dissipating as the magic blasted through them.

The sight that greeted them was one of shock and horror. Harry knelt on the ground in front of Mephisto, a long, crimson sword laying in his hands. He was still covered in the blue flames, but there was now hints of red the same shade as that of the blade. Mephisto's rather comical top hat had blown off his head, his immaculate suit now windblown and covered in scorch marks. On top of this, he had a look of pure exhaustion covering his face. In his hand he held a wooden scabbard that looked to be a perfect fit for the sword in Harry's hands. On the scabbard was a swirling pattern of blues and reds, making a flame pattern. At the top, where the sword went into the scabbard, was a large gem of swirling blues and reds, with a solid green at the center.

Mephisto knelt down and slid the sword into the scabbard. As the sword was fully sheathed, the flames surrounding Harry died out, leaving his new tail and elongated ears and canines behind. He seemed to be in pain from the waves of magic, but when Mephisto laid his hand on Harry's shoulder the pained look left his face. As both Harry and Mephisto stood, Dumbledore's face fell. The look that was sent his way by Mephisto looked like it could melt stone in seconds.

"Explain to me, you old fool, why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?" Mephisto glowered darkly. "Why did my nephew have a magical bind on his magic? And where is Hadrian's brother, Drago?"

Lucius and the Weasley's looked like they were going to be sick at this announcement, while Dumbledore tried, and failed, to look invisible. All was silent for a few moments, before Dumbledore answered in a slow, raspy voice.

"I was an old fool" he started slowly. "When you put Harry and Drago-" Mephisto gave a sharp "Its Hadrian" "-, right, sorry, Hadrian and Drago, I could only look after one and Hadrian seemed to have too much magic for one of his age, and so I put the bind on his core. I put one on Drago as well, though I believe his one should have worn out by now. And last I recall, he was living in Australia."

"It will do, for now" Mephisto said darkly. He turned to Harry and knelt to his level again, grasping the boy's shoulders, staring into his eyes. "Hadrian, would you like to meet the rest of your family? Would you like to meet your brothers?"

"I have family?" Harry breathed in wonder.

"Yes" was the reply.

"You mean I have family that isn't the Dursleys?"

"They weren't your family in the first place, but yes."

"And I have brothers?"

"Yes. Three of them. Your quadruplets."

Harry's eyes looked at Mephisto in wonder, a smile spreading across his face, nodding his head. "Yes, I would like to meet them."

"Good" Mephisto said to him. "Give me your sword, and go grab your things. I'll stay here and wait for you."

"Okay" the boy replied. After he paused he quietly muttered "Uncle", before running out the door.

"Now, while he's getting his things, I'd like to inquire about a few things" Mephisto stated brightly, after having seen the bright and happy look on his nephews face. "I would like to enroll a number students for their third year next year. Lord Malfoy-" the platinum blond perked up at this "-I'd also like you to have a talk to your son. From what I saw in his memories, they do not get along very well and Hadrian has had enough problems in his life. I urge you to at least get Draco to settle the disagreement between the two."

"Yes, Lord Mephisto" the Malfoy lord answered after a minute of thought. At the shocked looks from the rest of the room, he simply stated "I am merely addressing the Honorary Knight with the respect his position deserves."

"I am not entirely sure if I can accept enrolments at this moment" Dumbledore said quietly while the Weasley's still stared shocked towards Malfoy.

"It will merely be a transfer, Dumbledore" Mephisto cut in harshly. "And besides, after what you have done to poor Hadrian, you owe him. It will be his brothers, along with any else at True Cross Academy who may be interested. They will, of course, have the education of their first two years behind them, I can assure you that."

"Of course, sir" Dumbledore said gravely, the twinkle in his eyes lost, replaced with cold, devastating anger, and a touch of fear. "Names will be needed before August twentieth. Now, one question, Mephisto, what did you do to Hadrian?"

"I merely sealed his demon magic into the sword" Mephisto replied slowly, a little wary of Dumbledore now. "He can still summon it, but to have full control of the flames, the sword needs to be drawn. It must stay in his possession at all times, to avoid people abusing his powers." This was directed quickly towards Dumbledore, who had tried to say something. "And no, Dumbledore, you cannot say he can't have the sword, it has already chosen him as its master."

As he said this, Harry burst into the office, dragging his luggage behind him, followed by a red headed boy, and a bushy brown haired girl, who was flustered and almost screaming "But what uncle, you've only got one, and besides, you can't leave right now, the exams aren't even over" in a high pitched, shrilly voice, making both Harry and Mephisto cover their ears in pain. She hadn't even seen his newfound tail, while the red head was starring gob smacked at the new limb.

"Hermione" the red head growled, finally managing to cut through the girls rant.

"What, Ronald, there's more important-" the girl, Hermione, yelled, before cutting short. She had finally noticed the excitedly flailing limb. "Harry, what's that?" she asked stupidly, almost yelling still.

Harry ignored he two, and walked to the white clad man standing in the middle of the round room. "Hey, uncle" he called out excitedly. "My stuff is ready so we can leave any minute now."

"Of course, Hadrian" Mephisto replied brightly to the boy. "I just need to make a few calls to get everything in order for your passport. Why don't you sit down for a minute, you look exhausted?"

Harry thankfully obliged, sitting on one of the overstuffed arm chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, laying the new sword across his knees. As Mephisto pulled his phone out and started talking into it in what sounded like Japanese, to everyone's shock but Harrys, he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.


	3. The Mysterious Other Brother

**A/N: Here is the long awaited third chapter for Brothers of the Flame. I'm so sorry that this took so long, i had Uni to go back to, and i also wanted to show a little history about where our mysterious other brother comes from. But, any ways, this is the introduction of my OC, the aforementioned mysterious other brother. Hope you like him, and please tell me if you like his description.**

 **I have my reasons for him looking nothing like the others.**

Drago Cygnus eyed the woman in front of him sceptically. All he had been told his whole life was that he had been an orphan with no siblings. Apparently, the orphan part was still true, but he now had three brothers that he would soon meet. The woman, Lucy Summers, was a tall, thin woman who ran the orphanage he had lived in his whole life. She was currently sitting behind her thick, oak wood desk, typing details into her computer, wearing black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt, and a dark blue blazer over the shirt. The cold of the middle of winter in Melbourne was quite evident, along with the gloom of the possible rain hanging over their heads.

"Drago, I know this is delightful news for you-" he had to agree with her, he had always wanted siblings "- but you will have to keep the fact that you are a wizard a secret" she said, indicating the wand in his breast pocket. "That is, you will if you're the only one. Otherwise, it must stay confidential at all costs."

"Yes ma'am" he replied quickly, knowing how strict she could be.

"Now, your uncle will be arriving with one of them tomorrow, so make sure you are ready" she said quickly, a happy smirk on her face. "He will be taking custody of you, and taking you to Japan there. Whatever happens then is none of my concern, right boy?"

"Yes ma'am" Drago replied quickly again. "I'll go and get my stuff ready, if that's okay with you, ma'am."

"Yes, yes, do what you must" she said dismissively. "I've got work to do, so be quick."

Drago stood from the uncomfortable chair, and left the room as quickly, yet as politely as he could. His tall – or at least, tall for his age – frame breezed through the halls, his shoulder length, golden blond hair held tail at the base of his neck. Vivid, purple eyes scanned everything he passed, while his enhanced hearing picked up even the slightest of sounds, his sharp, slanted nose picking up the faintest of scents. Of course, being a metamorphmagus was useful when he was running from potential threats, but this was the form he often chose to be seen as. Though, that didn't mean he was always mature about it.

Drago walked through the halls of the orphanage, not paying attention to the other orphans around him. Children darted around him, laughing, carrying cricket bats and balls, foot balls and soccer balls, all asking him if he wanted to play, while he politely refused, moving to his room. Though he had lived in the orphanage his whole life, he hadn't bothered making friends, or even making the slightest of attachments to the other children in the building. He always knew that they would eventually get adopted, leaving him to the mercies of the orphanage. It had happened too many times when he was younger for him to do it again.

He made it to his room, flopping down on the only bed in the room, looking around, recounting the memories he had of the place. There weren't many. He had been in this very room since he was five, and had started going to school. Though he hated the place, he still had to admire the luxury a simple orphanage was granted. Unlike other countries around the world, orphanages in Australia were heavily funded by the government and other wealthy benefactors, going towards the maintenance and care of the children, along with supplying them with the latest in technology and gizmos for their schooling and usual enjoyment.

He moved over to the desk sitting in front of his window, looking over the Royal Botanical Gardens lying in the heart of the city. Grabbing his laptop, he logged into it, looking out longingly towards the river running through the gardens. Checking his emails, he quickly emailed his professors at the school, the Sydney Institute of Magic, informing them of his current circumstances and how he was leaving the country, probably never to return. Which wasn't really that much of a loss, to be honest.

A little known fact about Australia was that the entire country was populated by witches, wizards and magical creatures, with not a muggle in site. This was due to the settlement of Australia, as the convicts that had been sent to the new country had been political prisoners of the Ministry of Magic of the time, along with various muggle prisoners who had been sent by the muggle government due to their crimes. When the prisoners had arrived, the magical prisoners had quickly revolted, overthrowing any muggles in power at the time, and allowing the muggles to coexist with the wizards, as the wizards far outnumbered the muggles, which was a definite first for the wizarding world.

As the years had passed, muggles no longer lived on the continent, either becoming werewolves or vampires, or having married into wizarding families and producing magical children. By the time the muggle World War Two had happened, as well as the war with Grindelwald and his magical Nazi's, the wizarding community of Australia had realized how archaic their world was compared to the muggle world, and the government quickly decided to follow up with their ancestors wishes, of merging the magical and muggle worlds together, and quickly set up trade and research agreements with other countries around the world, both magical and muggle, in order to follow through with these wishes. The greatest minds of every country around the world, except for magical Britain, poured countless hours into research and development of technology, until the nineties, where they had finally cracked the problem of magic cancelling out electronic devices. It was a simple matter of using runes to make the devices run off of the ambient magic in the environment, and the magic that rolled off of many powerful wizards too, and rather than being cancelled out by the EMP effect of magic.

Of course, by this time, the British Nazi's, as the rest of the world had dubbed the Death Eaters, had started causing havoc across the isles, until it had suddenly stopped with the death of their leader, Lord Voldemort. Wizarding Britain, being the snobbish people they were, refused to ask for help, believing they could deal with their own affairs by themselves. No one bothered arguing with them. At least, those outside of Britain didn't. Every international diplomat simply laughed in the faces of the British diplomats who had refused to call Voldemort by his name, merely referring to him as You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Grindelwald, now that was a name to be feared.

Drago sighed, standing from his chair and closing his laptop, putting it into his back pack as he shuffled around his room, putting his most personal effects and belongings into the bag, before piling up his sizable collection of books. Opening his trunk, he shifted the dial on the side to the library setting, and quickly climbed in, levitating the three piles of books he had behind him, and quickly moved around his personal library, putting the various books away on the appropriate shelf, before he climbed back out of the library, and did the same for his potions equipment, making sure everything was correctly labelled and ordered in his personal potions lab, and then got to packing the rest of his things, pulling down posters of his favourite videogames, his various drawings of either fan-art or just drawings of his random thoughts. His clothes went next, neatly folded or hanging in the full walk in robe he had, and then various odds and ends in an all-purpose part of the case, whether that be his broom, duelling armour or his favoured gladius, which he wrapped in a silk cloth and set at the bottom of the compartment. Finished with his packing, he changed into some loose, yet warm clothes and informed the head of the Orphanage that he was going for a run through the gardens.

By the time he returned from his run, it was just before dinner, so he made his way to the showers to quickly refresh himself, then made his way down for dinner, with steak and chops, and an assortment of boiled vegetables and roasted potatoes. Pouring a generous amount of gravy over the meat and potatoes, he dug in to the delicious meal. As desert was passed around by the house-elves that helped run the orphanage, Miss Summers stood up from the head table and cleared her throat, gaining the attention of every child in the room.

"Good evening all" she announced to the whole dining hall. "It is time for the adoption announcements. Firstly, however, this Sunday will be our last open day before the school holidays begins, and I want this whole building looking like it was opened yesterday. I will be coming to inspect your rooms myself to insure the rooms are spotless. And no using house elves, either, you must do it yourself.

"Now, back to the adoptions. We have only one to announce, and it is of long-time resident, Drago, who has been adopted by an uncle of his in Japan. We wish him the best of luck for his coming departure and warm wishes for a wonderful home." There was applause all around the room as everyone cheered. It wasn't every day that the full timers got adopted.

Drago's golden locks turned green slightly in embarrassment before changing back once it had passed, and dug quickly into his desert of self-saucing chocolate cake and ice cream. Once finished he excused himself from the hall, making his way back to his room, for the last time he realised. Changing into his pyjama's, he pulled his laptop from his bag, and began playing games until the call for lights out was announced over the PA system. Sighing, Drago shut down the laptop and crawled into bed, wondering what his new life would be like when his uncle picked him up tomorrow.

 _-Line-Break-_

His uncle didn't arrive until after school the next day, which he was thankfully exempted from for the day. Something about long delays and shoddy workmanship at the airport had held up his uncle from getting him, as well as previous engagements he had been tied up in. Drago had been jumpy all day, waiting anxiously for his uncle to show, almost losing hope when he hadn't arrived by lunch. By then, he had been informed about the delays, and had been reinvigorated and had run through the gardens to get rid of any excess energy he may have had.

When he was called to Miss Summers office again, he was still jumpy and excited, as if he had downed ten cups of full strength coffee, and almost ran into her office with his things in tow, his wand hidden in its holster under his long, emerald green sleeves, as a precautionary measure if his uncle knew nothing about his magic.

When he got to the office, he knocked and entered after getting a curt _"Enter"_ from Miss Summers, and was shocked at the sight that awaited him, which turned his hair pink with shock.

A tall man, dressed in an elegant, white suit and a long, billowing white cloak, with a dark purple inside. His pants, an equally blinding white as his jacket, looked like that of a jester, with pointed shoes, also reminiscent of a jester. He carried a ratty, bright purple umbrella, which was patched with an odd assortment of coloured materials, all sewn on haphazardly. His hair was a deep shade of purple, as if mixed with black, while his dark, green eyes showed the amusement that was also clearly plastered over his angular face, clearly holding back a laugh at the state of his hair.

"Well hello there" the man called in a sing-song voice. "I am assuming that you are my dear nephew, Drago." At Drago's nod of the head, the man quickly continued. "I am your uncle Johann Faust, twice removed from the family. Up until now, my hands have been tied in trying to be your guardian, so my apologies." He turned to Miss Summers and asked "I'm assuming that that is all of the paperwork done, Miss Summers?"

"Yes, Lord Faust" Miss Summers said in her usual crisp, business like voice. "Everything is in order. I have even arranged his passport and dual citizenship for Japan as well, my Lord."

 _Lord?_ Drago thought. _My uncle is a Lord? Well_ this _is going to be interesting._

"Well, I guess since this is all sorted out, we can leave" Johann said in his sing-song voice. "Come on, Drago, I have a present for you and someone for you to meet." He turned swiftly on his foot, and left the room, shouting goodbyes to Miss Summers over his shoulder. Hurriedly saying his thanks and goodbyes, Drago rushed up to his uncle, dragging his trunk behind him, thankful for the feather weight charms placed on it.

Once they had made it to the car – read limo – Drago was shocked at the spaciousness of the inside, and immediately thought that magic must be involved. His suspicions were confirmed moments later when his uncle spoke up.

"Yes magic is involved, and there is no need to hide your wand, or your abilities" Johann said once he had caught sight of Drago's questioning gaze. "Your brothers are also wizards too, so there is no need to hide. Also, I have this for you, I have been told that you would help you greatly." He pulled a slim, rectangular package wrapped in brown paper and twine from the insides of his robes and passed it to Drago.

He immediately knew it was a book due to its size, and quickly undid the string and pulled off the paper to reveal the title. _The Do's and Don'ts of Animagus Training by Bryce Tolstoy_ stamped in gold stared up from a leather cover with a dogs paw, wolf's head and deer antlers worked into the aged leather underneath the title. A quick flick through showed that its slim size was deceiving, as it had an undetectable extension charm on it, allowing it to hold more pages than was seen.

"Thank you, Uncle" Drago breathed out, clutching the book longingly, his hair turning bright blue in excitement. He so desperately wanted to read it, but waited for his uncle to finish talking.

"It is my pleasure, Drago" Johann said cheerily. His face quickly turned serious, however, when he next spoke. "Now, I need to explain some things to you, before we meet your brother. I am not your uncle, to begin with, and my name is not Johann Faust." He held up a hand as Drago opened his mouth to speak. "I am actually you half-brother, on your father's side, and my name is Mephisto Pheles. My alter ego, Johann Faust, is merely an image for the Headmaster of True Cross academy. Now I have been unable to tell our brother about this, as he has been asleep the whole plane ride over here from England, though he does know he has siblings, just not how many. Though please, I would like to wait until the four of you have been reunited before I answer any heavy questions."

Drago merely nodded, his hair having turned to pink and purple polka dots as a sign of his confusion, as he tried to process this information. Finally regaining his voice, Drago asked "So, Mephisto, when will we be arriving at the airport?"

"I would say that we have about ten minutes from where we are now, but we won't be on the plane for another twenty. So I wouldn't get comfortable with the book anytime soon" Mephisto replied.

The drive was fairly quick, making it to the airport in _exactly_ ten minutes, and again _exactly_ ten more until they were on the plane. He had never been on an airplane before, or even been in an airport, but the speed at which he had gone through the massive metal building was a lot quicker than he had been told. When he stepped on the plane, he was again shocked at the size of the inside, considering the size of the plane itself, which was a small, private jet. The inside could have easily dwarfed the dining hall of the orphanage, it was that large.

Large, overstuffed, purple leather clad couches sat around a large, flat screen TV that was mounted to the wall, currently playing Pixar's _Monster's University_. Drapes of dark blues and purples hung from the walls as a fire crackled in the fireplace, how that was there Drago could only guess. Thick, crimson carpet that looked soft to the touch met his feet, while a long, mahogany table stretched across the remainder of the room, with eight, thick wooden chairs placed neatly around it.

On the couch directly in front of the TV, sat a slim boy who looked no older than twelve with an unruly mop of pitch black hair. From what Drago could see, he wore a deep, blood red, long sleeved shirt with gold stitching around the collar and wrist cuffs, noticeable from the hands clasped behind his head. At the sound of footsteps, the boy turned to reveal bright, emerald green eyes hidden behind round framed glasses that showed wild, unbound excitement and a grin plastered on his face. Jumping up from the couch, he ran over to Mephisto, hugging him excitedly. Drago quickly noticed the tail the wagged excitedly behind the boy as he continued to hug his brother.

"Hello, little Hadrian" Mephisto said calmly and excitedly, hugging the excitable boy back, before holding him at arms-length, eyeing him with a quizzical gaze. "I see you like the new clothes I got you. I thought you might like Gryffindor colours, after all." _Gryffindor?_ Drago thought, as the boy nodded excitedly and thanked Mephisto profusely. "And I see that you got my message about watching whatever you wanted. Good choice, I must say. How are you liking it?"

"It's great, thank you. I've never seen a movie before, the Dursley's never even let me watch TV" the boy said quickly, before he noticed the extra member in the room. He held out his hand and said "Hi there, it's nice to meet you. I'm Hadrian, Hadrian Potter. My friends just call me Harry."

Grasping the hand in a firm shake, Drago replied "Hi, it's nice to meet you too. My name's Drago, Drago Cygnus. My friends usually call me Dragon."

"Why ´Dragon´?" Harry asked, before he quickly clamped his mouth shut, his hand covering his mouth. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that" he muttered into his hand, voice full of despair, and what sounded oddly like fear. Why was that?

"No, no, don't worry, Harry" Drago said quickly, calming the boy considerably. "It's a perfectly normal question. Anyway, the reason is because my name spells Dragon perfectly, except for the N. So my friends always called me Dragon for fun, though it could never get them to stop when it got annoying."

"Now, boys I'd like your attention please" Mephisto said again in his cheery, sing-song voice. "Hadrian, I would like you to meet your brother, Drago. Drago, this is your brother, Hadrian. Or, one of them at least." This last part was said just barely loud enough for Drago's enhanced hearing, seeing the wink that was aimed his way, as they sat down to watch the rest of their movie, and awaited their flight to Japan.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally, the next chapter of Brothers of the Flame. Now, I know it is a little shorter than usual, but I have had other thoughts on mind lately for other fanfics, and I will continue with my writing now that Uni is over. Again, I am so sorry for the long delay, but I will make sure to pump out more stories as time goes on.**

 _ **-Line-Break-**_

Over the ten and a half hour flight from Melbourne to Tokyo, Harry and Drago got on as thick as thieves, their conversations ranging from what sports they played (Harry played Quidditch, while Drago preferred Quodpot), what their favourite spells were (Drago's was the blasting hex, while Harry liked the bone breaker he had read about) and what their favourite animals were (Drago loved wolves, while Harry admitted, more to himself than anything, that he loved snakes).

With that last fact, Harry had revealed to Drago that he was a parselmouth, which, surprisingly, hadn't fazed Drago one bit, with him explaining that a lot of his friends had been, and he had once envied them of their ability. However, when Harry explained his first two years at Hogwarts to Drago, he was absolutely shocked.

"Hang on, so you're telling me that in your first year, you went toe to toe with a Dark Lord and lived, in your _School?_ " Drago asked exasperatedly. Harry nodded, and Drago continued. "And then in your second year, you were ostracised and shunned for being a parselmouth, and then faced off with a basilisk, with your being the victor?" Harry nodded again, looking solemn, before he was tackled into a hug from the bigger boy. He immediately flinched, not used to contact that wasn't harming before relaxing in the warm embrace of his brother. His brother, now that was a thought that had never crossed his mind before.

Noticing the flinch, but not bothering to ask, knowing the smaller boy would tell him when he was more comfortable with him, he continued to hug his little brother before letting go when Harry asked him to. He smiled at the smaller boy, before he said "You should never have had to go through that, ever. No matter what would have happened, you should not have had to go through such a traumatic experience at such a young age." He saw a slight movement in the corner of his eye, noticing the tail for the umpteenth time that night. "So would you mind telling me about the tail? Mephisto didn't say anything to me about that."

"Well from what he's said, it's from the Basilisk venom that was in me" Harry began, slowly, thinking things over. "My friend's sister woke up after I stabbed the diary, and I told her to leave the chamber without me. All I remember is that before I fainted, there was a flash of blue flames, and then I woke in Mephisto's arms as he walked with me to the headmaster's office. I think I was out for a week."

"That still doesn't explain the tail, though, you know that, right?"

Harry nodded, still lost in his thoughts while he said "I know that, but some part of me makes it feel _right_ , you know. As if, going the first twelve years of my life _without_ a tail felt wrong, and now that I have it, I feel complete. But I still don't know what it means to have it, though I'm sure that Mephisto will explain it to us later."

Drago was mulling things over in his head about their entire conversation so far, when a though struck him as odd.

"Hang on a minute. You said that everyone was calling you the Heir of Slytherin correct? And that this was because you were a parselmouth?" Receiving two nods in reply, Drago jumped from his seat and ran to his trunk, lying in the corner of the lounge they were in while on the plane. He dug through his miniature library and pulled out two books, one titled _Great Families of the Wizarding World and their Histories_ , the other tiled _The Ins and Outs of Lordships and Heirships._ Returning to the couch with a perplexed Harry still sitting there, he started to flick through _Great Families of the Wizarding World and their Histories_ , looking for Slytherin, while he flipped to the page he had marked off on Heirships in the other book.

"So quickly, the reason being the Heir of Slytherin is so bad in Britain is because of two things. Firstly, it is because of the fact that Dark Magic is strictly controlled and illegal in most cases, as well as considered evil, correct?" Receiving a nod, he continued, "And Slytherin is a predominantly Dark Family, correct?" This time he received a hesitant nod, and continued. "The other reason is because this Lord Voldemort claimed to be the Heir of Slytherin, saying that he was continuing 'Mighty Salazar's work', correct?" He got another, definite nod this time. "Would you actually care if you _were_ the Heir of Slytherin?"

"No, I wouldn't, to be honest" Harry said, if slightly hesitantly. "The Sorting Hat at Hogwarts wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I was stubborn, and wanted to be with the first friends I had made…" Drago frowned here but let Harry continue "…but it said that I would do great things if I were to be in Slytherin. And, well, he is the most well-known Parselmouth in Britain, so I would consider it to be an honour to be his Heir. If only I could actually say that at Hogwarts without being bullied?" he finished absently.

"Well, I think I may know a way in which you would be an heir" Drago started, going into what his friends called _lecture mode_. "But first, a little history. Salazar Slytherin was the oldest of three descendants of the Ancient Peverell line. He knew that he would not be given Lordship unless his brothers died, as Lordship was always given to the third son, but he loved them too much to do anything to them. So, with his Father's blessing, he was able to change his name from Peverell to Slytherin, as he wanted to make a name for himself, without the use of his Father's name."

"It is said that, one day, while he was still searching for an animal to have as the symbol for his new house, he came across a basilisk and her eggs. The mother was dying from an attack made by a gang of local wizards who hunted magical creatures for sport, and they had crushed all of her eggs, except one. The mother was too weak to be able to raise her young, and when this new wizard came over to try to _heal_ her, instead of harm her, she deemed him to be suitable to raise her young for her. And so, with her dying breath, she bit the Salazar, but not with the intention to harm, but to provide knowledge of her kind. Up until this point parselmouth's were completely unheard of, the first was Salazar himself. It is said that he was out cold for a week as the venom coursed through his blood, providing him with the magic and knowledge of snakes."

"When he woke, he had a baby basilisk wrapped around his torso, staring at him in the eyes. He knew immediately that the snake had chosen him to be his master and had willingly become the wizards familiar, allowing him to stare into the eyes of the basilisk without dying, and so he chose a snake, more specifically a basilisk, as the symbol of his house."

Harry cut in there, saying "But that doesn't explain how I can be an Heir of Slytherin at all."

"All in good time, Harry, I wasn't finished" Drago said calmly, not at all fazed by the interruption. "Before Salazar died, he performed a ritual that bound parseltongue to his family blood line, but only those descended from him, so those left by the Peverell's would not inherit the ability. So, when you think about it, every parselmouth is a descendant of Slytherin, no matter how diluted the blood is. However, he put in place certain contingencies so that his wealth was not given out to the wrong people, ensuring that only certain people could get access to the secrets he left behind. So he enforced the family magic to recognize bastard lines, but only to an extent. It is said that he has eight vaults at Gringotts, and the eighth one, the smallest, is filled with as much money as what I would expect the Malfoys to have. This was the only vault that Bastard lines would have claims to, and the only vault they would have knowledge of, as well as being unable to claim Lordship of the family."

"Now, it is well known here that Voldemort was a descendant of Slytherin, but through a bastard line called the Gaunt's. They were a disgraced family and as such, by the power of the family magic's, were no longer allowed access to the bastard vault. So he is not an Heir, no matter what he may think. So that means that being an Heir via _Right of Conquest_ is out of the question, in regards to being an Heir, though you may have gained access to the bastard vault because of this. Seeing as the main line died out, and the families that married into Salazar's line were only allowed to gain Lordship of the family if they contained at least one parseltongue, there are two options. And both would need you to go to Gringotts to find out which one it is."

"And that is?" Harry asked, excited to know that he may be an Heir to a famous Parselmouth.

"Well, it is possible that our family married into the Slytherin line at some point, and since you're a parselmouth, you can gain lordship" Drago answered for the excited boy. "Or Someone in Slytherin's line changed their name to Potter, much like what Salazar did himself. That's option one, with you actually being related to Salazar. Option two, is that the Family Magic has picked you as the rightful heir to the family. However, as is said, we have to go to Gringotts to find out which one is correct."

"Okay, so when we get to Japan, we have to go to Gringotts for this" Harry said, getting a nod of confirmation from Drago. "And I guess we can find out about the tail then too."

"While that sounds like an excellent plan, my boys" Mephisto called out to them, placing his phone down on the table after finishing his call. "I would say that you should go to bed, it's going to be a long day tomorrow, and you will be meeting your other two brothers as well. So to be now, the both of you. I will wake you when we land, so that we can get your brothers. And besides, we need to go to Gringotts anyway, as Hadrian needs a new wand after what happened."

"Yes Mephisto" the brothers called back simultaneously, sending the two into a fit of giggles as they made their way to bed.


End file.
